The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Marguerite Daisy plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Argyminpifi.’
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new, compact Argyranthemums with early freely flowering habit, which can be grown without growth regulators.
The new Argyranthemum originated from an open pollination conducted in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in 2000 of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number ‘D0107,’ not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Argyranthemum frutescens as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar ‘Argyminpifi’ was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in August 2001. Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands since August 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.